


GET OUT!!

by HamishHolmes



Series: Parallels [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys throw each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabe Gets Gone

Gabriel was asleep on the sofa, snoozing lightly. He heard Sam come in, but didn’t move. 

“Gabriel,” came Sam’s voice, just next to his head.

Gabe opened his eyes and found himself staring at Sam’s angry face. He motioned and Sam moved back so Gabe could sit up.

“What do you call this?” Sam asked, gesturing to the mess.

“Our flat?” said Gabriel, not quite understanding. One look at Sam’s face told him it was the wrong answer.

“You promised you’d tidy up. You haven’t. If I thought it were possible I’d say you’ve made _more_ mess!” Sam said, kicking the empty pizza cartons around.

“I was getting to it,” said Gabriel, getting to his feet. He wasn’t going to let Sam slag him off like that.

“You’ve been _getting round to it_ for a week!” Yelled Sam, facing Gabriel.

“Well, maybe if you cooked instead of ordering takeaways, we wouldn’t have this problem.” Yelled Gabriel, his hidden temper rising.

“Well, if you worked I wouldn’t have to work overtime to pay the mortgage!” Sam’s temper flared.

“So now it’s my fault we’re in an economic depression!?” Shouted Gabe

“No! it’s your fault you won’t claim.” Sam yelled.

“I can’t; what am I supposed to say _Hi, I’m archangel Gabriel but business s slow up top. Can I claim, please!?”_

“Use your mojo!”

They were screaming at each other, all else forgotten.

“I’m dry!”

“How can you be dry? You’re an archangel."

“An ex-archangel. As in not anymore!”

“Well then, what good are you to anyone?“

“I thought you loved me for who I am!”

“I thought so too,” Said Sam, his voice becoming quiet.

“So you don’t love me anymore then?” asked Gabriel, his voice an almost silent whisper.

“I guess not,” said Sam, his voice equally quiet.

Tears streamed down the faces of both men as Gabriel collected his things, shoving them into large black bags. Gabriel ferried them out to his car. He returned for the final time to retrieve his large folder of recipes.

“This is it,” said Gabriel, pausing at the door and looking back at Sam through his tears.

“Yeah, it is. We had some good times, didn’t we?” Said Sam, sniffing slightly.

“Yeah, the best,” said Gabriel, slipping one foot over the threshold.

Sam looked away, unable to look at Gabriel any longer.

“I’ll see you around, Sam,” Gabriel said, placing his other foot out of the flat.

“G – goodbye Gabriel,” said Sam, looking out the window so his tears wouldn’t be noticed.

He heard the door closing behind him. Gabe was gone. There’d be no one   
to tell him jokes after a hard day. No homemade chocolates. No thoughtful insights. No caring guy to hold him when he wasn’t strong enough to bear it any longer.

He looked around the flat, the tears dribbling off his chin. He laughed a hollow laugh. The flat was still dirty.


	2. Sammy Suffers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's turn to get his heart broken.

Sam was tidying up when Gabe came in.

“Hey Hon,” he said, continuing to hoover.

“Hey,” said Gabe, distractedly, going through to the kitchen. He moved about and started clattering pans.

“Sam,” he said, ticking his tousled head through the doorway, “have you seen my latest batch of chocolate seperationals?”

Sam looked blankly at Gabriel.

“A bowl of dark stuff, with white powder floating on the surface,” clarified Gabriel grinning.

“Oh … damn! I threw it out Gabe, sorry.” Said Sam, who had stopped dusting.

“Damn it, Sammy” Gabriel yelled, tearing off the apron he had so recently donned, “I told you not to touch the stuff in the kitchen!”

“Sorry, but if you didn’t leave stuff lying around then I wouldn’t have to tidy it up!” Yelled Sam, looking at Gabriel.

“Well, you don’t have to tidy 24/7,” shouted Gabe.

“Cleanliness is next to godliness,” hollered Sam, needing to believe that it would see him through, that it would get him to heaven if only he did this.

“I’ve met God, and he’s a SLOB!” Yelled Gabriel, the ex-archangel.

“Well, in that case, does it mean that I’m better than God?” said Sam, his voice measuring.

“No, it means that you’re striving for an unachievable perfection,” said Gabriel.

“I’ve never had a home before; I just want it to be beautiful,” said Sam, his voice catching slightly.

“It is beautiful, because it’s ours,” said Gabriel.

“It’s NOT! It’s ugly, because we can’t afford better,” shouted Sam, tears coursing out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

“Well, you could get a job,” said Gabriel, softly.

“I can’t; I never finished my degree!” argued, sobbing in earnest.

“Well do something else then,”

“What?!”

“Anything!”

“But I want to be a lawyer,” sobbed Sam.

“You can’t always have what you want!”

“You can if you have someone supportive,” whispered Sam, his voice almost silent.

“No. Even the most supportive have to draw a line. This is it!”

“Why should this chocolate mean so goddamn much!” asked Sam.

“It’s not just about the chocolate, Sam,” Said Gabriel his voice dropping.

“Then what?” asked Sam, his tears dribbling instead of coursing.

“It’s about us and how much it hurts each of us just to live together,” Gabe said, poisonous tears springing to his eyes, “it’s about how painful it is just to look at you, because I see Lucifer. And you can’t see me without remembering the apocalypse and all that it cost you. It’s about the way I can’t see you so unhappy, because I love you. So I’m sorry Sammy, so Daddamned sorry, but it’s over. For your own good.”

Sam was shocked into silence.

“G … Gab …” Sam fled from the room, unable to think. He raced out of the house and onto the empty road. His sobs echoed over the neighbourhood as he ran towards his brother’s house, were he was guaranteed love. The tears blinded Sam as he ran, blurring his vision and making him see Gabriel at every turn. He realised, about 100m down the road, that he wasn’t wearing and shoes. The hot tarmac burned the soles of his feet, but it was nothing compared to the pain that wracked his heart as it shattered, leaving shards all over his world. He turned onto Dean’s road and collapsed against the impala, unable to go any further, and feeling it’s warmth against his skin and it’s comforting smell.

“Dean,” he shouted, “DEAN!”

Dean raced downstairs at the sound of Sam’s voice, which sounded so hollow and empty in a way he hadn’t heard since they were hunters and they’d lost Bobby. He found Sammy trying to curl his long body onto the bonnet of the impala. He looked awful. The checked shirt he wore was almost open and he wasn’t wearing any shoe or socks.

“Sam? Sammy?”

“G-Gabe chucked me out!” wailed Sam, clutching to his brother’s outstretched arm and looking up at him with the most dejected look Dan had ever seen.

“Come on. We’ll get you patched up, yeah? That’s my job,” Dean said, lifting Sammy to his feet and almost carrying him into the house. He left Sam on the Sofa and went to make him a big mug of hot chocolate. He’d always made it when Dad hadn’t come home when he said he would and it would cheer Sam up.

“Here you go, Sammy,” he said as he slipped it into Sam’s hand.

Sam took it and watched as his tears dripped off his nose and dived onto the cream mountain below. Sam cried all night until he had no more tears to cry. Then he sobbed wretched hollow sobs into Dean’s shoulder until he fell into a fitful half sleep, full of Gabriel and heartbreak.

Over the next week, Dean collected all of Sam’s belongings from his old house, timing his visits so that Gabriel came back to a slightly emptier house every time. On his final trip, he waited till Gabriel was home before he arrived. He took Sam’s keys and threw them at Sam’s feet, and hissed, “I hope you’re happy, because he’ll never be!” He stalked out leaving Gabriel looking at Sam’s key ring, a silver photo frame containing a photo of them two of them laughing and joking on the water ride. Sam looked so happy and Gabe himself was grinning like a cat that’d got the cream. They looked so … Acid tears wove their way down Gabe’s face, cutting traps on his face and on his heart simultaneously.   
Then, his heart shattered into a million pieces unable to bear the strain of so much and Gabriel became a broken man, staring at a set of keys.


End file.
